dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Farmhand
Old Farmhand, famously known as not being a wizard, is a residence of Louise Hill. As his title suggests, he works as hired help at nearby farms, at which he is relatively new. His real name is unknown. He values politeness and an eagerness to learn. Commonly lounges at the tavern porch. __TOC__ Past (Side Quest Spoiler: A Familiar Farm Companion) The old farmhand admits to "dabbling in light magic" when he was younger. He was a perfectionist, obsessing over his passion with a love of learning and trying new things. In time, he became immensely skilled, a respectable figure and a mentor to people who came from far and wide. Time went by fast for him and he would eventually tire of the idle march with nothing new to learn, which was the core of his passion. He left it all behind, coming to Louise Hill looking for a more quiet and simple life. There he found more than what he was looking for - things to explore and learn that he had never before considered. Relationships [[Calbet |'Calbet' ]]and Old Farmhand has opposing views and personalities that does not seem to go well together. They have a known rivalry built on dislike and does not wish to hear about each other. Old Farmhand will receive one of the world-hopper's Emerald Dragonlet as a familiar, fondly naming it Wander because of its adventurous spirit. It reminds him very much of himself when he was younger. It is common practice for every wizard (not that he is one) to have a familiar. Familiars protect their masters, keeps them company and delivers messages in their stead. Many are born by magic alone. Affection Milestones Old Farmhand will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones, as well as a card on your birthday if you have over 300 points in Affection with him. At 200 Affection Why hello there, Young pupil. I'd like to thank you for taking your time every day to help out an ordinary old man like me, it's rare to see such respectful young folk nowadays. Won't you take this as a sign of my appreciation? Best Regards, The Old Farmhand Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hello, It's you, my young magical friend. I hope the weather has been treating you well and that your days are long and prosperous! I've been waxing philosophical some nights, caught up in nostalgia about my younger days. Incidentally I thought of you, somehow you remind me of myself a little. Will you take these keepsakes? Show them the world again. Nostalgically yours, Old Farmhand Gifts: 2000 + At 450 Affection Greetings, My young world hopper! Actually, I have something to ask of you, would you mind dropping by the tavern porch later today? Only if you have time of course. Much Appreciated. Awaiting your response, Old Farmhand Gift: A Familiar Farm Companion - Side Quest At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Hello, my young magical friend! How are you fairing these days? I heard you're a year older today and who would I be if I didn't prepare some gifts for my friends? Please do enjoy yourself, I wish you many festivities all around. Ye Olde Farmhand Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Not a Wizard's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "Make sure you study hard! Knowledge is power in these times." * "My beard is big and bushy because it’s full of secrets." * "I’m the oldest resident of Louise Hill, and the wisest. Don’t listen to what that young Calbet is always saying about me being uncool!" * "Alakazam! I mean, uh, how nice to see you today!" * "Knowledge is the source of all things. Don’t forget that!" * "It sure is nice to live the life of a simple farmhand." * "Thank you for checking up on me! You’re such a polite youngster." * "I told you, this is just some old stick. Don’t worry about it!" * "Why does everyone accuse me of being a wizard? Preposterous!" * "Sparkly robes? These are just simple farmhand clothes. Don’t worry about it!" * "Have you been staying hip and cool on the forums? Did you know that you can get daily rewards for interacting with your fellow adventurers on there?"Category:NPC Emotions Old Farmhand.png|Neutral 4-28.png|Pleased 4-29.png|Disgruntled Category:Louise Hill